Sounds of the Season
by KagamineKagami
Summary: A countdown to Christmas with holiday music.
1. Chapter 1

**This year, instead of the twelve days of Christmas, we've decided to do various Christmas songs. There'll be one every day until December 25. Enjoy! -Rin**

I'll Be Home for Christmas

It was mid-December, and snow was falling over Germany. Travelers stood gathered below the flight board, looking up and hoping their plane wouldn't be delayed by the weather.

FLIGHT 923 - CANCELLED

Tezuka Kunimitsu moved away from the crowd and the flight board. He sat down in a plastic chair near the incoming planes' gates and sighed, slumping forward.

His flight to Japan had been cancelled. What was he supposed to tell Fuji? He had promised him he'd be home for Christmas. Tezuka frowned, looking down at his lap. Now he'd be stuck alone in Germany, with a five hour time difference between him and his friends and family.

"Flight 422 from Japan has just arrived." A voice came over the intercom, but Tezuka ignored it.

He closed his eyes, imagining the festivities at home. His family would have decorated their house together. They would be having Christmas dinner in a few days, with relatives coming to share. He remembered last year's Christmas, and thought of Fuji's family. They would have decorated too, though their tastes were a bit...different. Tezuka had been invited to spend Christmas Eve with them. They sang Christmas songs and ate cookies with hot chocolate.

There would be the tennis club's Christmas party, with a secret Santa gift exchange. Everyone could always tell which gift Fuji had bought: it was always a cactus. Last year Tezuka had gotten it (it was a small, round one that year).

He remembered when he had unwrapped it. Fuji was in charge of handing out the presents, and he'd smiled in a knowing way when he came to Tezuka's.

"Tezuka. This one's yours." The memory was so vivid he could hear Fuji's voice in his head.

"Tezuka." He had been careful when he opened the gift, wary of that smile-

"Tezuka." Wait. That didn't sound like a memory. It was almost like it was right next to-

"Fuji?" He opened his eyes and looked up, startled.

"Hi, Tezuka." Fuji was sitting in the chair next to him, smiling. "I heard about the storm and caught the next flight to Germany."

Tezuka threw his arms around Fuji, who only laughed softly.

"We can spend Christmas together here in Germany."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this is late, but midterms are finally over, so it should be no problem updating daily from now on. And today I've posted two, to make up for yesterday. -Rin**

Oh, Christmas Tree

Fuji Shusuke hummed while he decorated, using his own personal set of small ornaments. He had just placed a star on top of his masterpiece and stepped back to admire it when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Yuuta opened the door after receiving permission.

"What's that?" He pointed to the green thing on the desk.

"My Christmas tree." Shusuke smiled. "Do you like it?"

"That's a cactus." Yuuta ignored the last question.

"Aren't the branches lovely?" Shusuke ignored Yuuta's protest.

"Those are needles. You hung ornaments on needles." Yuuta was beginning to doubt that coming home for the holidays had been a good decision.

"Details, details." Shusuke waved a hand dismissively. "And it's green all year, so it's close enough."

"Um..." Yuuta thought for a moment before deciding that not arguing would be best. "What are you going to do with your...uh, tree?"

"I thought we could put it someplace special. Like your room." He turned on Yuuta, smile daring him to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas

Afternoon practice had just finished, and the Rikkai regulars had each found a strange note in their locker. Kirihara Akaya, it seemed, had written his Christmas list.

"A Wii U? Does the brat think we're made of money?" Niou looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Akaya seemed to be in a hurry to leave when we finished. He's already gone." Renji went back to reading the list. "New grip tape. That's reasonable."

"His parents would kill us if we got him a drum set." Marui shuddered at the thought of Akaya with the ability to make even more noise than usual.

"His penmanship is terrible." Sanada frowned disapprovingly at the messy crayon writing. "And he spelled 'combat' wrong."

"That's how you write Mortal Kombat, Genichirou. It's a stylistic choice." Yukimura smiled. "Maybe we can get him a puppy."

"Let's not. I just know I'd end up dog sitting." Jackal shook his head. "Next on the list is a new bike. That would be a good present, right?"

"Wait, wait." Niou looked up from his copy of the list. "The kid wants a hippo."

"Like a stuffed animal?" Yagyuu looked at the bottom of the list.

"It just says 'hippopotamus.'" Niou pointed out.

"What kind of Christmas list is this? The next item is 'pterodactyl.' And he spelled it wrong." Marui pointed out.

Renji set his list down. "New grip tape it is, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Wonderland

"Oishi, it's snowing!" Eiji pointed out the window before flinging the door open and running out.

"Eiji, wait! You're not wearing a coat!" Oishi grabbed all the necessary winter clothing and followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

When they were both properly dressed, they went to the park to play in the snow.

"Let's build a snowman!" Eiji started rolling a ball of snow, and Oishi began another for the head. When they had put them together, Oishi added sticks and rocks for arms and a face, and Eiji donated his scarf.

"He looks kind of like that guy who live across the street. Isn't he a priest or something?" Eiji looked at Oishi, who nodded.

"I think so. He married a couple on the next block."

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" Eiji stood behind the snowman and mimicked the priest's voice.

"I do." Oishi smiled, and Eiji poked his head out from behind the snowman.

"I do too." He hid behind the snow-priest again. "Then I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss."

Eiji looked at Oishi hopefully. Oishi laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go inside and warm up. I'll make hot chocolate."

* * *

Oishi held two mugs of hot chocolate while Eiji started a fire in the fireplace before they both sat down.

They sipped at their hot chocolate in comfortable silence for a while before Oishi spoke up.

"Eiji? I've been thinking." Eiji stayed silent, letting Oishi talk. "The little pretend wedding in the park, with the snowman...would...would you want to do it for real?"

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes. W-will you marry me?" Oishi looked down at his hot chocolate nervously.

"Of course." Eiji set his mug on the coffee table and hugged Oishi. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

All My Love for Christmas

Niou Masaharu had invited himself to the Yagyuu family Christmas, as usual. He'd even brought small gifts for Yagyuu's family.

Yagyuu's little sister loved the slide whistle he'd gotten her. She tugged on his shirt while he was talking to Yagyuu.

"Thank you for my present." She smiled when Niou picked her up. "Are you gonna marry my brother?"

Yagyuu blushed. "We'll see, kid." Niou laughed. He ruffled her hair before putting her down.

"Why don't you go play your new whistle for your parents? I bet they'll love it." She nodded eagerly and ran off.

A few minutes of loud noises later, Yagyuu's mother made an excuse to leave the "concert" and approach her son.

"Will you two go and get the Christmas movies from the other room?"

"Of course." Niou agreed before Yagyuu could speak. "Let's go, Hiroshi." He grabbed Yagyuu's hand and pulled him away. When they were safely out of earshot in the hallway Yagyuu spoke up.

"What was that all about? You're not usually so ready to help." He opened the door to the room and stepped in, Niou following.

"I wanted to give you your present when we were alone." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and Yagyuu stared. Was that-? No, it couldn't be.

"Here. Open it." Niou tossed it gently to him, and he looked at the outside for a moment before undoing the string and taking the lid off. Yagyuu stared for a moment before looking up.

"Masaharu, this box is empty." Niou smiled.

"It's not empty. It's full of love. That's your present: love." He knew Yagyuu liked sappy things like that, even if he denied it. He could practically see the moment when Yagyuu understood pass over his face.

Niou grabbed the Christmas movies and turned to the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob and looked over his shoulder.

"You thought it was a ring, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Sh-shut up." Yagyuu fumbled, trying to put the lid back on the box, and Niou laughed.

But as he followed Niou back down the hall to rejoin the others, Yagyuu thought he heard him say something that sounded very much like "Maybe next year."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is for Kurayami. (And yes, there may be more TezuFuji.) -Rin**

Silver Bells

"Shall we go to the tennis shop first?" Yanagi gestured at the small store. Yukimura and Sanada nodded in agreement, and they all went in.

A little bell above the door rang cheerfully as they entered. First on their Christmas shopping list was new grip tape for Akaya.

After deciding on red grip tape, (Akaya liked primary colors), they left the store, moving on to the next item on the list. Sanada carried the bag.

The streets were decorated for Christmas, with wreaths and lights. The stores were full of people doing their holiday shopping.

"Ooh, let's stop here. My sister needs a new scarf and there's a nice one in the window." Yukimura pointed to the display full of fake snow.

They went in, and Yukimura pushed through crowds to get to the scarf he wanted, nearly fighting with a tall woman over it before they found another one.

"Let's go." Yukimura handed his bag to Sanada as he passed by him.

Either Yanagi or Yukimura (or both) bought something in every place they stopped. And, of course, Sanada carried all the bags.

It was starting to get dark when they finished. In the dim light, even traffic lights looked Christmassy in red and green. Other shoppers were heading home as well.

"Come on, Genichirou. Keep up." Yukimura and Yanagi looked back at Sanada, who was weighed down with bags.

"I'm trying." He grunted around the package in his mouth.

Eventually Yanagi took his bags and packages from Sanada, as they had to split up to walk home.

Yanagi waved at them before turning away. Sanada had decided to walk Yukimura home, since they lived in the same direction.

"Really, Genichirou. I told you I don't need an escort. You don't have to walk me home." Yukimura frowned.

"I want to." Sanada still had Yukimura's share of the bags, but without the added weight of Yanagi's he was able to keep up.

"I won't stop you, then." An awkward silence fell.

"Um...Yukimura." Sanada began hesitantly. "We've, um, known each other for a while, and..."

"And?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"I...you're smart, and good at tennis, and sort of terrifying, and you're really pretty, and-" Yukimura cut him off.

"Gen, what is this leading up to?"

"Um...I really-" Yukimura interrupted again.

"Is this a love confession?" Sanada nodded. Great, now he'd messed up, and Yukimura would hate him, and-

"Carry on, then." What? Oh.

"I like you. W-will you go out with me?" Sanada did his best to look Yukimura in the eyes.

"Of course." Yukimura smiled. "Although, now I owe Renji a thousand yen."


	7. Chapter 7

Let It Snow

Momoshiro Takeshi looked out the window, but all he could see was white.

"Well, I guess the snow looks kind of pretty."

"It's piled outside the cabin so we can't leave, idiot." Kaido Kaoru hissed in annoyance.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic, you jerk." Momo frowned and moved away from the window, throwing himself onto the couch next to Kaido.

"Don't sit so close to me." Kaido scooted away.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mamushi!" Momo moved even closer.

"Don't call me that!" Kaido hissed again, and tried to push Momo away. Momo's response was to move closer, until he was practically on top of Kaido.

"Get off!" Kaido tried to push Momo again, but Momo grabbed his hands, and they fought until Momo fell off of the couch.

"You pushed me!" Momo sat on the floor looking offended.

"You deserved it." Kaido frowned. They both stayed where they were, in a sort of unspoken truce.

"So what are we gonna do about sleeping?" Momo finally spoke up. "The power's out and the bedroom doesn't have a fireplace."

"We'll have to sleep in here. You can have the chair." Kaido nodded at the single recliner in the room.

"Why do you get the couch?" Momo frowned. "That's not fair."

"It's not big enough for both of us, and I was here first." Kaido shrugged.

"I bet it is big enough for two, you just don't want to share." Momo stuck his tongue out at Kaido. "Whatever."

They gathered the blankets from the bedroom's two beds and brought them to the living room. They settled into the chair and couch in the dimly lit room.

Only a few minutes passed before Momo pulled his blanket around him and got out of the chair. He shuffled over to the couch and wiggled in behind Kaido.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Kaido opened his eyes and hissed.

"It's too cold over there. I told you the couch would fit two." Momo snuggled in, and Kaido sighed.

"Fine. But only because it's warmer this way."

"G'night, Mamushi." Momo yawned. Kaido didn't protest the use of the nickname this time.

And if Momo happened to wrap his arms around Kaido in his sleep, well, Kaido wouldn't complain.


	8. Chapter 8

Deck the Halls

Akutagawa Jirou practically skipped through Atobe's mansion, holding a box of Christmas decorations. Obviously Atobe needed more Christmas cheer, so he had taken it upon himself to help him.

He strung tinsel on the banisters of every staircase, and draped red and green streamers from Atobe's favorite chandelier.

Jirou hung ornaments in every room (and only dropped two). Whether it was intentional or not, red, green, and gold glitter got all over the house.

He didn't neglect the garden, of course. The gardener helped him put strings of lights on the bushes and lining the pathways.

When all the decorating was finished, Jirou looked over everything one last time to make sure it was perfect, then sat down on the purple couch in the living room to wait for Atobe to come home.

The couch was so soft and comfortable that Jirou soon fell asleep.

When Atobe finally returned home, he found an abundance of brightly colored (possibly too brightly) decorations and a sleeping Jirou.

"What am I going to do with you?" Atobe sighed quietly before shaking Jirou gently.

"Wake up. What are all these decorations for?" Jirou blinked for a moment before sitting up too quickly and knocking his head against Atobe's.

"Christmas cheer!" He rubbed his head, but still looked excited. "You didn't have enough decorations for such a big house, so I thought I'd help you."

"Is that so." Atobe sighed. Jirou yawned and laid down again.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Your couch is comfy." Jirou pulled on Atobe's sleeve. "Lay down with me."

"I have things to do, I can't." After finding that Jirou wasn't about to let go of his sleeve, Atobe relented.

"Fine. But only for a little while."

And that's how the butler found them two hours later, snuggled up together on the couch, asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

All I Want for Christmas is You

Kikumaru Eiji sat at the kitchen table, thinking. He wanted to get Oishi the prefect present for Christmas. The trouble was that Oishi would never tell anyone what he wanted for Christmas.

"It doesn't matter what you get me, it's the thought behind it that counts. I'm sure I'll love whatever you choose." He would say.

But Eiji knew there had to be something Oishi really wanted. He just needed to figure out what it was. Oishi walked into the kitchen, interrupting Eiji's thoughts.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? I was going to make some so we could sit by the fire and drink it." Oishi got out two packets of hot chocolate powder when Eiji nodded.

"Oishi, what do you want for Christmas?" Eiji figured it couldn't hurt to ask again.

"You don't have to get me anything." Oishi smiled, and Eiji put his head down on the table in defeat.

When Oishi had made the hot chocolate, they moved to the living room and sat by the fireplace. They talked about whether or not there would be snow, what their friends were doing for the holidays, and whether they should get another fish.

Eiji decided to ask one more time, hoping that since Oishi was distracted by the thought of a new fish, he might accidentally give some sort of hint about what he wanted.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" Oishi smiled as Eiji nodded. "Come here, and I'll tell you."

Eiji got up from his chair and sat down next to Oishi on the couch. Oishi wrapped an arm around Eiji and leaned in to speak quietly.

"I don't need any presents for Christmas, because I have you. You're the best present I could ask for." Eiji blushed and snuggled closer.

"Oishiii, you're so sappy." He wasn't about to tell Oishi, but he sometimes enjoyed the sappy things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the last one. Happy Holidays, and thanks for reading! -Rin**

Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

The Seigaku regulars had been invited to a Christmas party hosted by Hyoutei, held at Atobe's mansion.

Mistletoe had been hung in all four corners of the room, though Atobe seemed to have declared the one nearest the tree his personal mistletoe. He had been standing under it and trying to get Tezuka to come closer for the past half hour.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro Takeshi was hovering near the food table, eating at least one of everything. His boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma, stood nearby looking bored.

"You gotta try this!" Momo spoke excitedly with his mouth full.

"I'll pass." Ryoma shook his head, more than half-wishing he'd stayed home with Karupin. He drifted away from the table, looking for a place to sit and not talk to people. Momo followed with a plateful of food.

They sat on an obnoxiously purple couch, and Momo inhaled everything on his plate, throwing it away when he finished.

"Look, mistletoe." Momo pointed to an empty corner of the room, where a small green sprig hung from the ceiling. "Let's go over there."

"No." Ryoma crossed his arms and refused to get up. Momo sat down next to him and threw an arm around him.

"C'mon, it's a tradition. You gotta come kiss me."

"We're in public." Ryoma pulled the brim of his hat down. Momo made some sort of strange face.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to look cute."

"It's not working." Ryoma shook his head, and Momo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hmph. Come on, even Buchou is doing it." He pointed at the far corner, where Tezuka had, it seemed, finally been convinced to join Atobe under the mistletoe.

"Don't care." Ryoma crossed his arms. Momo sighed in apparent defeat.

Suddenly Ryoma found himself being lifted and carried.

"I'll bring you to the mistletoe, then." Momo grinned as Ryoma squirmed.

"Put me down, people are looking!"

"Let them look." They heard the sound of a shutter and turned to see Fuji standing nearby with his camera.

Momo posed for another picture, turning so Ryoma would be in the frame (though he hid behind his hat).

All this commotion was drawing attention, and soon enough most of the room was staring (aside from Atobe and Tezuka, who were still a bit busy).

"Kiss!" Someone in the back started chanting (Ryoma could have sworn it was Mukahi), and the rest of the room took it up. "Kiss! Kiss!"

Ryoma sighed, knowing the only way to shut them up was to give them what they wanted. He took off his hat and held it over his face as he leaned in and kissed Momo, accompanied by the constant sound of Fuji's camera.

After that brief excitement, the party returned to normal. A few hours later, people began bundling up and heading home. Momo had decided to walk home with Ryoma.

When they reached his house, Momo leaned down for a goodnight kiss.

"Oh, so now you want to kiss me?"

"I never said I didn't. I just didn't want to cause a scene. And yet somehow you did." Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Good night."

Momo waved as Ryoma went inside. When Ryoma closed the door and turned around, he jumped. His father was standing behind him, smirking.

"So, how was the party?" Ryoma ignored Nanjirou and took off his shoes.

"Is that Fuji kid going to sell photos again?" Ryoma continued ignoring him and started heading for his bedroom.

"Your mom says you should bring your boyfriend to dinner one day. Maybe we can find some embarrassing pictures from when you were little to show him."

"Oyaji!"


End file.
